In The Morning
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Usaha Sungmin dipagi hari untuk membangunkan seorang namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat melelahkan. Bad Summary? Well just read and give me review please


**In The Morning **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, Kim Kibum and Henry Lau**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

Drabble

.

Kegiatan rutin keluarga Cho di Senin Pagi ^^

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

**.**

"Kyu, cepat bangun!" suara lembut Sungmin terdengar lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah hampir satu jam Sungmin berusaha membangunkan namja tampan yang masih bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Jangankan membuka matanya, bergerak saja tidak. Entah senyenyak apa tidur seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun memang susah sekali dibangunkan. Heechul memang sudah berkali – kali memperingati Sungmin mengenai kebiasaan putra tampannya itu. Tapi, Sungmin tidak pernah mengira Kyuhyun bisa sesulit ini dibangunkannya.

Sungmin beranjak dari pinggir ranjang tempat dirinya selama satu jam belakangan ini duduk dan mengguncang tubuh namja yang sudah 2 bulan ini menikah dengannya.

Menikah?

Ya, orangtua Sungmin benar – benar serius dengan ucapannya yang ingin menjodohkan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dengan Heechul? Ah, namja cantik itu tentu dengan sangat senang hati menerima perjodohan ini. Heechul sudah sejak lama menginginkan Sungmin menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho.

Sungmin tidak bisa menolak. Apalagi, Kyuhyun yang langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Dan berkat rengekan super manjanya ditambah ancamannya –menculik Sungmin dan menikahinya diam diam – akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah.

Sungmin memutar kenop pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang kini juga merupakan kamarnya. Sungmin membulatkan tekadnya untuk meminta bantuan Heechul kali ini. Hari ini Sungmin ada jadwal kuliah pagi dan Kyuhyun juga masih harus berangkat sekolah mengingat namja tampan itu belum lulus sekolah.

"Eomma," panggil Sungmin saat melihat Heechul yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari kamar Henry. Heechul tersenyum manis saat dilihatnya wajah menantu tersayangnya murung. Heechul berani bertaruh, Sungmin pasti kesal karena Kyuhyun belum juga bangun.

"Ne, chagiya. Ada apa?" jemari lentik Heechul membelai pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun…" Sungmin berkata dengan manja dan membuat Heechul semakin gemas pada Sungmin. Benarkah Sungmin berusia 20 tahun? Heechul menggeleng. Wajah Sungmin terlihat lebih muda dari Kyuhyun, atau Kyuhyun yang memang terlihat lebih tua dari usianya? Entahlah~

"Eomma mengerti," Heechul menarik jemari Sungmin. "Kau harus memperhatikan cara Eomma membangunkan bocah iblis itu," Heechul menyeringai. Ah, sekarang Sungmin tahu darimana seringaian iblis Kyuhyun berasal.

.

**BRAK!**

Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Bokong indahnya terjun lebih dulu dan membuat namja tampan itu mengerang sakit. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan berat. Wajah menyeramkan Heechul langsung menjadi fokusnya saat ini. Eh, bukankah Sungmin yang biasanya membangunkan dirinya?

"Sudah bangun rupanya!" desis Heechul.

"Eomma?"

"Ne, memangnya kau fikir aku siapa? Kate Middleton?"

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Kate Middleton? Eomma serius?"

**PLETAK!**

Satu jitakan meluncur mulus di kening Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali meringis. Kyuhyun mengusap keningnya berkali – kali. Ish! Sungguh keterlaluan. Mana ada Eomma didunia ini yang membangunkan putra tampannya dengan cara yang kasar seperti yang di lakukan Heechul?

"Nah, begitu caranya membangunkan bocah ini," Heechul beralih pada Sungmin yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sungmin? Astaga! Lihat, bahkan istrinya malah bekerja sama dengan Heechul.

"Begitu kau tarik selimutnya, letakkan kaki kirimu tepat di bokong jelek milik suamimu itu setelah itu tendang dengan sekuat tenaga. Kudengar kau menguasai jurus martial arts. Kau bisa mempraktekannya pada Kyuhyun," Heechul memberikan tips pada menantunya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Sebenarnya Sungmin agak ngeri dengan cara kasar yang dilakukan Heechul. Tapi jika itu bisa membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan cepat, apa boleh buat.

"Baiklah, tugas Eomma sudah selesai. Sekarang bersiaplah dan segera turun untuk sarapan," Heechul menepuk pundak Sungmin sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin beralih pada Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di lantai sambil meringis sakit. Sungmin menghela nafas, sedikit merasa bersalah pada suaminya itu.

"Apakah sakit?" Sungmin berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sinis. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya dingin.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Takut dengan nada dingin yang di lontarkan Kyuhyun. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu bersikap lembut padanya. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun marah karena Sungmin meminta bantuan Heechul untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"M-Mianhae, Kyunnie," desah Sungmin sambil menunduk, tidak berani menatap langsung kedalam manik kembar nan tajam milik suaminya. Kyuhyun menyeringai, sekali – kali mengerjai Sungmin tidak masalah kan? Lagipula anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman karena Sungmin meminta bantuan Heechul untuk membangunkannya.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan ketika tidak ada reaksi dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dengan tajam begitu Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya.

"K-Kyunnie, mianhae. A-aku –"

Kyuhyun berdiri sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sungmin terperangah. Kyuhyun benar – benar marah? Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dengan panik.

"Kyunnie," secepat kilat Sungmin memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dan membenamkan kepalanya di punggung lebar Kyuhyun. "A-aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku meminta bantuan Eomma. Harusnya aku yang membangunkanmu. Tapi, Kyunnie pagi ini sulit sekali dibangunkan. A-aku bingung…"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Tapi harusnya tidak meminta bantuan Eomma, Ming. Kau tahu kan kalau Eomma begitu kasar padaku."

"Mianhae, Kyunnie. Aku hanya tidak tahu cara membangunkanmu dengan cepat."

**BINGO!**

"Harusnya kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu."

"Eh? Memangnya Kyunnie mau mengajariku?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah istrinya. "Memangnya aku pernah menolak permintaanmu?" bisik Kyuhyun dengan wajah seduktif. Perlahan, tanpa disadari oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun membimbing tubuh berisi Sungmin ke ranjang.

"Aku akan mengajarimu cara cepat untuk membangunkan aku," Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke ranjang, memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin di bawahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ah, ani. Kyuhyun menyeringai, membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang.

"K-Kyunnie…"

"Ssssstttt!" Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir bershape M milik Sungmin. "Kau hanya perlu memperhatikannya, Minnie Baby."

Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya, mengecup dengan gerakan sensual pada pipi chubby Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin merona dengan hebatnya. "Kau hanya perlu menciumku dan aku akan terbangun," Kyuhyun mengecup bibir plum Sungmin.

Mengecupnya lagi dan lagi.

"Seperti dongeng, kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Romantis sekali~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Rona – rona merah di pipi Sungmin membuatnya 'on'. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan permainan kita yang semalam?"

"EH?" Sungmin terpekik. "ANDWAEEEEEEEEE!"

**FIN**


End file.
